


Poe Party Hogwarts AU

by tweedle_lee



Series: Poe Party Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Multi, Nerdiness, Polyamory, Suicide, Tired H.G. Wells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedle_lee/pseuds/tweedle_lee
Summary: Suicide Warning!!!!





	1. H.G. Wells

If you had told a young H.G. Wells that he would grow up to be the Arithmancy and History of Magic professor at Hogwarts, he would have asked you why he was only teaching two subjects.

At age 11, H.G. received a letter from a school called Hogwarts, and assumed it was some sort of private school wanting to sponsor the smartest student at the local public school. This is the first time one of his assumptions was wrong. It was unbelievable; a _magic_ school that wanted him? Magic isn’t real.

When he got his first wand, he understood his power for the first time. The wand seemed to be made just for him, which shouldn’t have been possible. A long (12.75 inch) wand, walnut with a unicorn hair core. A carved handle at the end, topped with a small clock, a perfect balance of practical and eccentric.

Wells is clever, intelligent, witty, full of curiosity, and he constantly overworks himself. He was, unsurprisingly, sorted into Ravenclaw. The blue and bronze patch on his robe was a point of pride, and the comforting smell of books and herbal tea filled the common room.

At age 12, our overworked Ravenclaw learned to produce a patronus. While he wouldn’t admit to anyone that all the happy memories fueling it had to do with a certain Ravenclaw girl and a particular Gryffindor boy, he was quite proud of his full patronus, a brave and valiant bay stallion.

At age 13, Mr. Wells is gifted a timeturner from Professor Flitwick in order to take more classes. He warned HG about over-exerting himself, but heeding that warning was something HG didn’t consider for a second, falling back into his routine of working through the night on inventions, books, and school assignments, with the added time to take more classes.

At age 14, HG invites Lenore to the Yule Ball with him, and as much as he loves her, he can’t stop staring at the Gryffindor boy having fun with his Slytherin date. The whole night, Hemingway doesn’t leave H.G.’s thoughts.

At age 15, he is appointed as Ravenclaw Prefect, alongside Ms. Chang. He joins Dumbledore’s Army with Ernest and Lenore. He helps teach the patronus spell alongside _Harry Potter. _Everything seems to be going right for him, for once.

That is, until Albus Dumbledore dies, when HG is 16, and the whole castle mourns. Points are lost when Lenore punches a Slytherin for laughing during the funeral. HG is unsure of what to do, but he keeps studying, keeps working, keeps moving. He can’t afford to stop.

He’s 17 when his school, no, his home, is taken over by Death Eaters. He’s 17 when the Head Boy position is given to a Death Eater Ravenclaw and he has to go into hiding, because muggleborn students will be ridiculed, tortured, or killed. He’s 17 when he hides in a goddamn magic briefcase, an heirloom in Lenore’s family. He’s 17 when Lenore goes undercover as a Death Eater to protect him. He’s 17 when his girlfriend is killed during the Battle of Hogwarts.

She’s brought back as a ghost when he turns 18 (Krishanti insists it’s a gift for his birthday). He cries when she can’t touch him, and cries some more when he comes out as bisexual and polyamorous. He cries a third time when she asks him to give her time and comes back supporting him more than ever.

He’s 21 when he finally confesses his feelings towards Ernest, and they start dating a few months later. Lenore isn’t jealous, or at least she doesn’t say so.

He’s 23 when he goes back to Hogwarts, finally sees the rebuild of it, and he smiles, the first full smile in years, when Professor McGonagall welcomes him back to the school, teacher to teacher.

He heals. He grows. He dies. He heals again. He goes on to be a professor of 2 subjects, and the Head of Ravenclaw house. He watches his house win the cup for the first time in a century. He’s happy.


	2. Ernest Hemingway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide Warning!!!!

If you had told a young Ernest Hemingway that he would grow up to be the flying instructor at Hogwarts, he would tell you to give the position to Fred or George, since they clearly were better beaters than him.

At age 11, just as his mother said, he recieved a letter from Hogwarts. His father tore it to bits, and yelled when a new one came in the mail. The hole in the wall was big enough to fit Ernest’s head in it.

He got his wand from Ollivander’s, gorgeous, 13 inches and laurel, a cork in the top and a small glass panel showing the phoenix feather through it. He almost dropped it immediately in shock, as the power surged through him. Ollivander warned that any attempts to steal the wand from Ernest would produce an electric shock, and Ernest smiles mischievously.

He follows in his mother’s footsteps, a brave, reckless, and brash Gryffindor. His red and gold spirit-wear covers his bunk and he goes to every quidditch game. HG, in his bronze and blue, jokes about how patriotic Ernest is, or at least he does until Ernest changes HG’s robes to bright Gryffindor scarlet.

At age 12, Ernest tries out for the quidditch team for the first time, and he doesn’t get in, watching as the beater positions are taken by Fred and George Weasley. George Eliot comforts him, tells Ernest he’ll get it next year. He doesn’t.

At age 13, he starts a prank war with Slytherin, and, while fighting back and forth, he meets Charlotte Brontë, a young girl with a strange tattoo he swears he recognizes. They spend countless nights together, hiding out in the forbidden forest and drinking booze. He realizes why his father likes alcohol so much.

He’s 14 when the Triwizard Tournament brings guests to the school and the Yule Ball is the biggest deal in his life. He asks Charlotte to dance with him, and he tries not to be upset when HG goes with Lenore. He has a good time despite all that.

At age 15, Ernest joins Dumbledore’s Army, and it’s with them that he first produces a patronus, a wild rabbit, which he thinks is stupid, but HG says is adorable. He helps Eliot set up pranks around the school to act as a distraction during the ministry infiltration. He laughs and he jokes and it’s okay.

At age 16, he finally gets the position of beater, and he celebrates with Butterbeer and Firewhiskey. HG, Charlotte, Anne, and George accompany him, a ragtag team of friends from each house. He doesn’t bring it up, but he swears he sees HG in the stands sat next to Luna, both sporting red and gold attire despite being Ravenclaws.

At 17, HG goes missing, and Ernest can’t stop repeating a memory of HG being called a mudblood in 3rd year. Muggleborns are being pulled in and questioned by the hundreds, most being killed off. Ernest makes a deal with Charlotte to join the death eaters if they protect HG, and she brings him in to get the dark mark.

He sees HG for the first time in a year as he digs through the rubble and finds him, clutching Lenore and crying. They hold each other and cry some more when HG notices the tattoo.

He’s 20 when he comes out as bisexual to the group, and he’s shocked by the positive reaction, kind and respectful and wonderful. When he starts dating HG a year later, the responses are just as positive, once they explain polyamory.

When he turns 23, he moves back into Hogwarts with HG and Lenore, and takes the position as the flying instructor, quidditch coach, and, eventually, the head of Gryffindor house.

After the events of the party, the students whisper about his tattoo; they fear him. Ernest knows the Ravenclaw students think he killed everyone, he knows they imply that he choked the life out of his partner. They stop once they find him hanging.

Ernest, now a ghost, is ready to take the next step as a professor, working to earn back their trust and becoming the best flight instructor, because what could be better than a flying instructor who can float without a broom?


End file.
